Will Bauer
'''Will Bauer '''is a protagonist in the mod. Background Wilhelm "Will" Bauer was born in 1981 in Rietberg, Germany. He lived with his parents, both successful doctors who spent little time with him, and his younger brother, Friedrich "Fritz" Bauer. During his childhood, Will took a keen interest in model trains, and aspired to be a train engineer. However, these interests subsided on Will's 18th birthday in 1999, when he joined the army in the hopes of touring the world. Will, after completing basic training, was placed in the 21st Armoured Bridage and was stationed in Kosovo during Operation Joint Guardian. After a few months, Will got bored of peacekeeping and yearned to do something interesting, eventually convincing the rest of his tank crew to loot a nearby bank, under the assumption that the locals haven't looted it already. Will's tank crew desert their unit in the middle of a battle and scope out the bank. Much to their dismay, they realize that the bank's vaults were being used to stockpile weapons, rather than money. Will then decides to take the weapons and attempt to sell them, which they successfully pull off. The rest of Will's tank crew do this for the remainder of their service time until they are either discharged or caught. Will was eventually caught trying to smuggle grenades out of an armory, but was eventually discharged. After Will's time in the army ended in 2001, Will moved back to his hometown of Rietberg to continue his smuggling career. He purchased a semi truck and became a self-employed courier, smuggling drugs and guns between Germany, the Netherlands, and Denmark. He continued doing this until 2003 when he was stopped at a police checkpoint outside of Hinnerup, Denmark and was arrested for arms trafficking by Danish police officers. He eventually escaped from the police before he was booked and, knowing he was a wanted criminal in Europe, purchased a plane ticket and flew to Carcer City, America. Once Will arrived in Carcer City, he began smuggling drugs once again, but this time employed by the Sciovaldi Crime Family, an Italian-American crime family who ran the Carcer City docks. Will worked for them until 2009, when his boss Santino Sciovaldi became paranoid due to members of his gang getting arrested due to Santino's actions, and quickly accused Will of "going states". Will quickly denied, but continued working for Santino. Eventually, Santino told Will that he found a buyer for some assault rifles illegally imported from Canada and told Will to meet them. Will went to meet the "buyers", who turned out to be undercover police officers. Will escaped, cut all ties with the Santino Family, and fled south to Barberville, Maryland, where he got a job as a forklift driver for a local scrapyard. Personality Will is a loyal person, but is easy to irrate. When Will is angry, he shows little hesitation in killing people. Despite his short temper, he is rational when it comes to planning out crimes, and oftentimes polite to people who he comes across and tries to help them in the best way he can, often leading to "random stranger" missions. Appearance Will had short, dark blonde hair with a heavy stubble. His default outfit consists of the following: *Dark green short-sleeve dress shirt *Grey Jeans *Black Work Boots Trivia *Will's phone resembles Trevor's Phone from GTA 5, except that the tiles on Will's phone are orange and Will's default ringtone is first few note of "Glaube An Dich" by Berluc.